This research will provide a more complete understanding of how cyclic AMP, cyclic GMP, prostaglandin and calcium interact following adrenergic and cholinergic stimulation of ocular epithelial cells isolated from tissues which exhibit transport functions. The epithelia to be studied (lens epithelium, corneal epithelium and endothelium, ciliary process non-pigmented epithelium and the retinal pigmented epithelium) differ in degree of innervation and vascularization. Following enzymatic dissociation, the cells will be fractionated by density gradient centrifugation and either used immediately or after plating in tissue culture. Prior to final incubation with agonists, the isolated or cultured cells will be preincubated simultaneously with (C14)-8,11,14-eicosatrienoic acid and NaH233PO4. After 0, 10, 30 or 60 seconds, the final incubation with neurohormones, drugs or various calcium levels will be stopped by trisoxalate (pH 3.1) addition and (P33)-cGMP, (P33)-ATP, (P33)-GTP, (C14)-PGE1, (C14)-PGE2, (C14)-PGF1 alpha and (C14)-12-HO-8,10-heptadecadienoic acid will be isolated by chromatography and counted. Primary monolayer cultures of epithelial cells on millipore filters will be utilized as semipermeable membranes to determine the effect of neurohormones and drugs on water and ion movement. After each two experiments with rabbit tissues, one experiment with squirrel monkey tissues will make selective use of the previous information. Epithelial cell studies will be made with cells from human eyebank and surgical reject eyes when available.